dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Chamberlain (Prime Earth)
The Salesman told Joe that he could put York Hills on the map, and that he wanted Joe to be one of his agents in charge of renovating the dead town. Joe eagerly agreed and he shook the Salesman's hand in agreement. When he touched the Salesman's hand Joe quickly began undergoing a dramatic transformation into a fiery creature known as Brimstone. Salesman then revealed that he was a powerful entropic entity who planned to put York Hills on the map by killing all of its inhabitants, an act Brimstone would carry out. Destruction The Ledger A short time later Joe woke up in his bed to find Annie watching over him. Annie explained that she had found Joe naked on the mountain side and had brought him home. All of a sudden the houses in the town had lit on fire but were soon put out by an ongoing blizzard. After telling Annie what had happened on the mountain side the pair decided to investigate whether the Salesman had ever appeared before. Eventually they found a subreddit listing small towns like York Hills that were destroyed in "freak weather accidents" which the pair believed the Salesman's agents were responsible for. Joe and Annie travelled to the only hotel in town where the Salesman would be staying. They found his room empty except for clothes and a ledger. The Salesman's ledger contained his previous transactions, confirming that his agents had destroyed all the towns. Abruptly, all of the phones in the building began to ring. Annie picked up one of the phones and was greeted by the voice of the Salesman. Salesman told the pair that he had kidnapped their father. Joe and Annie were then met by the arrival of the woman responsible for the blizzard. This woman was another of the Salesman's agents known as the Hound, whose domain was ice rather then fire. She to had been tricked into a bargain with the Salesman and destroyed her town, however she had accepted her role afterwards. Joe activated his Brimstone transformation and began attacking the Hound. He was quickly overwhelmed by the Hound, however he was able to escape when Annie slammed a truck into the Hound. Death in the Family Annie and Joe soon found themselves being chased by the Hound, eventually they pulled up to make a stand but discovered the Salesman waiting for them. The Salesman was accompanied by Joe's father, who was still being held hostage. Salesman ordered Joe to fulfill the task he had been assigned, so the world would be more hospitable for the Home Office when they arrived. Enraged at the Salesman, Joe tackled him to the floor and tried to destroy him. However he was stopped by the Hound who quickly began to overwhelm him. Just as Brimstone was about to be executed, Joe's father tackled the Hound. The Hound froze Joe's father to death, causing Joe's anger to overcharge. Joe's emotional spike caused him to explode in a burst of hellfire, turning the entire town to ash. In the aftermath only Joe and Annie survived, the Hound was dead and the Salesman was gone. Annie and Joe decided that they must stop a tragedy like this from ever happening again and so went on a road trip with the Salesman's Ledger, which contained the locations of his next targets. | Powers = * : After unintentionally making a deal with a mysterious figure called the Salesman, Joe possesses the superhuman ability to transform into the Brimstone at will. As Brimstone, Joe is inconceivably powerful. He was able to overpower the nigh-omnipotent Lord of Order Nabu. ** . *** : Brimstone possesses the ability to generate, control and project fire from his body at will and uses it as a weapon to attack his enemies. *** Fire Burst: As Brimstone, Joe displays the ability to unleash powerful energy bursts from his body. The burst is powerful enough to destroy demons or other living beings around him, but the ability appears to be triggered by emotional stress and is not fully controlled. *** : Brimstone can manipulate, control and move objects using fire and smoke through his mind. *** : Brimstone is able to construct various objects such as shields or weapons with his flames. ** : As Brimstone, Joe possesses superhuman strength. He is strong enough to confront other demons or other super-powered beings. ** : As Brimstone, Joe is capable of moving at speeds that exceed the limits of any normal human. ** : While transformed into Brimstone, Joe's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts or falls from great heights without sustaining injury. ** : The elemental energy that empowers Brimstone also enhances his reflexes, coordination, dexterity and accuracy. This allows him to dodge attacks from enemies at point-blank range. ** : Despite his high resistance to injury while he is transformed into Brimstone, Joe can still sustain physical injury. However, the elemental energies of Brimstone enable him to heal physical damage much faster and more extensively than an ordinary person. ** : As Brimstone, Joe possesses a certain level of resistance to magic. He was even able to withstand the attack of Doctor Fate's magic lightning without being injured and break free from his magic seal with minimal effort. ** : As Brimstone, Joe is able to fly at amazing speeds. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Possessing the power of Brimstone makes Joe struggle to restrain the dark aspects of his own powers. The more often he uses that power, the more it affects his mind and soul, which makes Joe sometimes lose control when he becomes Brimstone. | Equipment = *'Salesman's Ledger' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Joe Chamberlain is similar to Marvel Comics' Ghost Rider. *While in his Brimstone transformation Joe has red eyes and no hair. When in his normal form he had green eyes and red hair. | Trivia = *Doctor Fate's claimed that the power of Brimstone isn't magic-based. though its similar but different and primal. which makes him immune to magic-based attacks. *According to Constantine's, Joe's power isn't magic but elemental and has been corrupted. Probably because it comes from the Dark Multiverse. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Links = }} Category:Marvel Comics Pastiches Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Red Hair